wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
War of the Wilds
War of the Wilds is a level 25 adventure available for both the Exiles and Dominion. Just like Riot in the Void or The Hycrest Insurrection, once you reach the necessary level you'll receive a call giving you a Sim Core quest that will lead you to the entrance of the adventure thus allowing you to unlock it and tag yourself for it through Group Finder. Plot This adventure is like nothing you've ever seen. This is basically a totem war opposing the Skeech to the Moodies. You will have to aid the Skeech bring down the Giant Moodie Totem. This guide covers Veteran mode, as the tactic to complete this adventure doesn't really change from Normal to Veteran. The only significant differences is that veteran mode has less totems than in normal, and thus the timing on receiving the objectives is changed. The Moodies will also be aided by a team of 5 enemy NPC's. One of them will always be either Flint or Panzera. The others may change from one run to another, but the enemy team will always have at least two members that can heal--generally the Esper and the Medic. Get 'em Totems! Once you get your first totem a counter will appear under your mini map showing the number of totems you have and the number of totems the enemy team has. If skipping the introduction, the timer begins immediately. Rushing to destroy the Giant Moodie Totem is impossible, since the Moodie Shaman staying on top of it will one-shot you. Each totem you get you will allow you to decrease the damage the Shaman does and give you more Skeech Soldiers to fight with you. In order to succeed in this adventure you will need to use that totem mechanic to your advantage. This means getting some strategic totems, and getting back some totems from the Moodies. The more totems you get the easier it will be to literally BURST down the Giant Moodie Totem. In the tutorial video you'll see that the big army of Skeech literally destroys the enemy Exile players and does most of the heavy lifting in the end when it comes to taking the big damage from the Shaman and burning down that Big Totem. The more totems, the bigger the army. Where you need to go This picture will show what totems to take and in what order to do so: http://i1027.photobucket.com/albums/y339/Jessymandalay/sB4wy2i_zps045f2211.png The Enemy Champions Once you're near the enemy champions, and if they are not all in the same spot, the Enemy Champions will do a skill called Request Assistance. You must interrupt it, as it will put a teleporter on the group and allow the other Exiles to come where the person requesting assistance is. Your team can also request assistance, but you should always stay together and thus have no use for it. Please keep in mind that every enemy champion can be interrupted, but they have IA so coordination is key. * Flint or Panzera is your typical warrior, with three skills: ** Whirlwind: This is a static Whirlwind that can easily be avoided or interrupted. ** Leap: Targets a group member and jumps to them. ** Grapple: This pulls someone and pull them back to him. * Shadovin or Umbra is your average Stalker. She tends to Decoy and stun a lot, and should be focused if there are no healers around. ** Decoy ** Stuns * Syke or Empirius is a typical Esper: ** Telekinetic Strike: he usually spams Telekinetic Strike, carefull though, this hits hard and Snares you. ** Targeted area AoE: Sometimes he will also do a targeted AoE just avoid it. ** Delusional: if not interrupted you will be transformed in a very lovely Jabbit for 4 seconds. You can still move but you can't cast any abilities. * Masterson or Sarabella, another Esper, but this time using different skills. They might also interrupt you and knock you back if you're in melee. ** Shadow Decoy: She can summon a Shadow Decoy. It doesn't last very long, unlike Shadovin's Decoy that's why you shouldn't bother killing it. ** Blade Dance: this a a moving AoE that she does around her. ** Spectral Frenzy: frontal telegraph * Mekka or Lectro, an Engineer: ** Shock Pulse: This is a linear telegraph in front of him, that deals quite a lot of damage and should be avoided at all costs. ** Bots: Well he summons bots, but their mechanics can be disregarded. * Ardent or Ignacio, another Engineer, who also packs quite a punch: ** Incendiary Grenade: a targeted area grenade. Since the cast time is really fast this should be avoided and not interrupted. ** Pulse Blast: frontal telegraph, can be either avoided or interrupted. ** Cannon blast: a frontal flamethrower. * Greenshoots or Sagittaurus is a Spellslinger on ecstasy. He never stops running around, snares and stuns you: ** Gate: Allows him to teleport forward and stun the person in front of him. ** Frozen Bolt: Frontal telegraph that will slow you if you're caught in it. ** Burn: Another frontal telegraph that throws a fireball, getting hit by it will cause you to be affected by a debuff dealing additional periodic damage. ** Mobile Fire: It's the equivalent of Quick Draw from a normal SS, it's a mobile frontal telegraph. ** Wild Barrage: same as the normal Wild Barrage, frontal mobile telegraph. * Adora or Zappo * Doctor Mendwell or Healos The Bosses WotW has 3 bosses. They don't have phases and instead just do a rotation of 3 abilities, one of which must always be interrupted. If you want to achieve WotW while doing the bosses, you need to take 4-5 totems before killing the bosses. These bosses have a lot of HP and take time to kill, time that the enemy team will use to get more totems than you and make you loose by destroying your Main Totem first. When you kill one of those bosses you will be able to upgrade your minions using a totem that is near the boss, or by going back to your main base. Also don't forget that killing bosses changes your loot table. Lord Hoarfrost Big bad blue Giant. This guy has a 3 abilities that he likes to use: * Rock Throw: He targets one of the players(sometimes even the bots), puts a telegraph on their last location, and throws a rock at them. * Unearthing Smash: He will smash the zone in front of him and make 6 telegraphs appear around him. You have to imagine a hexagon around the boss, those rocks will appear at the 6 edges of that hexagon. Getting hit by one of those telegraphs. Additionally the big smash in front of him will knock everyone up for a brief moment, but this doesn't interrupt. * Devastation: This is a big AoE around him that must be interrupted. Getting hit by it will knock you back. If you fail to interrupt this, Lord Hoarfrost will create a telegraph around himself for 5 seconds. This will follow Lord Hoarfrost snaring any players caught within. In the tutorial, Devastation was deliberately allowed once for demonstration (it is advised you not do this, for it is clearly demonstrated for you, in the video where this is demonstrated) The Frozen Corrupter This is the mandatory spider boss here. Just as all the others it has 3 abilities and one of them needs to be interrupted. Just like the 2nd boss of Skullcano, this boss tends to smash the zone in front of him by making two big telegraphs appear. Only the tank should be in front of the boss. * Strain Overgrowth: He will put a telegraph on every member of your group that will follow you until he is done casting Strain Overgrowth. You need to move until he is done casting. Once done, the telegraph will lock its position at your last location and corrupted roots will appear. Stepping on them will stun you. Those roots disappear after 5 seconds. * Call of Darkness: He will summon adds. This needs to be interrupted. The more time you let him cast, the more adds you'll get. Glaciax * Ground Slam: This is a frontal telegraph. People need to avoid it. The tutorial shows the shape of the telegraph. * Heavy Rain: He will target a players location and come crashing into it. This will create a telegraph on the targeted location, and after the impact the radius of this telegraph will grow two times, causing two consecutive knock backs. This is very hard to avoid, but it doesn't deal a lot of damage. * Maelstrom: This is a huge AoE with the tank's last position as its center. This need to be interrupted at all costs. Objectives Once you reach 5 totems and 10 totems (10/15 on normal), you will receive one of several random objectives. Completing these will increase your medal ranking. Be ready for this once you're going to cap the totem that will give you an objective. You'll need to drop whatever you're doing and attend to the assignment. All objectives have timers. :Don't Die: All team members must stay alive until the timer counts down. During this, play it safe. Cap totems far from the fighting and don't take any risks. :Capture an Ancient Shrine: Head to one of the three neutral bosses and take it out. Once it is dead, there will be a shrine to click. :Target an Enemy Hero: The enemy hero you must defeat will appear on the map. There is a fair bit of RNG on this one, as the hero could be far away or well protected. :Kill Moodies: This one is tricky, as you'll need to find a sufficient number of Moodies that your squad can still safely take out. Additionally, the game is stingy about what counts as a kill for your team and what counts as a kill for your Skeech allies. :Capture Totems: The players will have to capture the required number of totems before the timer runs out. Medal requirements * Bronze : You need 5 more player kills than the enemy has and have capped more totem than the enemy team. * Silver : Same as Bronze, but also complete 1 optional objective. * Gold : Same as Silver, but also complete 2 optional objectives. See also * Instances by level Category:Adventures Category:War of the Wilds